User blog:DarRam/What our policies should be.
Our polices must be straightforward, but not strict. However, there will be no anarchy on the wiki. There must be rules in place to maintain order. Rules will also apply to administrators. However, users cannot block an admin so they will report to other admins and bureaucrats. Main Rules # Treat all users with respect. # If any argument arises then it must be solved peacefully with a respectable compromise. # Do not use excessive vulgar language on the wiki. # You are entitled to your own opinions, but do not use any to harm any user on the wiki. # No vandalizing the wiki. # No uploading fan generated content on here as a separate article. Content *Content must be somewhat associated with the 007 Franchise or Ian Fleming. (Blogs are an exception, but it must include content about 007 or Fleming.) Articles *If you use content from Wikipedia please use the Wikipedia template at the bottom of the page and enter the correct name of the Wikipedia article you took content from as citation. *If you create very short pages with little or no context (e.g., "He is a funny man that has created Factory and the Hacienda. And, by the way, his wife is great.") then you must expand them or else they will be removed. *No fan generated content shall be created as an article. It will be moved onto the creator's user page unless they transfer it onto a blog or onto the fan generated content article. *James Bond Wiki:Candidates for speedy deletion article is a part of the policy. Vandalism Vandalism includes the following: *Inserting false information onto articles or user pages *Removing content from articles or user pages Trolling *For any reason, trolling users on the wiki is unacceptable even it is sarcasm; disciplinary action will be taken. The user will be blocked for a certain amount of time of an admin's choosing. If it occurs again, they will be blocked indefinitely. Cyberbullying *Cyber bullying or harassment of users will not be tolerated, especially if they try to pick a fight with an admin. The user will be blocked for a certain amount of time of an admin's choosing. If it occurs again, they will be blocked indefinitely. Edit Wars * Any user engaged in a edit war then depending on what it is a respectable compromise must be made unless the edits are vandalism otherwise an admin will lock the targeted page. Disciplinary Actions These disciplinary actions will apply to all polices unless otherwise stated for a certain policy. *If any of the rules are violated then the user will be issued with three warnings before they are blocked from editing for a week. The user must not unblock themselves within that duration of time. *If violated again, the user will be blocked from editing for (two weeks, one month, three months, six months, one year, then two years) *Then for progressive disciplinary action would be to block the user indefinitely meaning they cannot edit their own talk pages either. Regular Users *If a regular user catches another violating any of these polices, then report to an admin the first or second time they violate them. Admins *Follow through with these disciplinary actions and make no second thoughts about warning or blocking a user. Be careful, some rules may require different disciplinary action to be taken. Category:Blog posts